


Perfection

by TTMIYH



Series: The Suffering Collection [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minific, Other, The Suffering Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor leads a crippled life due to his disorder. Everything needs to be in perfect twosomes. His room is mirrored half-to-half. He has a second computer that doesn't even work just so he can mirror the wires.</p><p>The only thing keeping him functional is his girlfriend. Aradia Megido.</p><p>As functional as he can get, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Your name is Sollux Captor and everything must be in twos.

You guess it was funny, at some point, your parents just saw their last name and thought "Hey! Let's name our kid Sollux, so he sounds like some Gemini-themed original character, because the letters are just switched around between Pollux and Castor. Truly, this is what our last name was meant for."

You were born a Gemini. On the 22nd. You guess it was just fate the way things turned out. Your parents never took any outstanding effort to bifurcate your life, you just ended up doing it for them before you even knew how to count higher than one.

Maybe an exaggeration.

Your first incident was during kindergarten. The teacher had split the class into threes. That wouldn't do, so the little baby you were broke off from the group, dragging a friend with you, and complained to the teacher about it, leaving the toddler whose wrist you were crushing dumbfounded. Why didn't he get it? The class had 12 children, so it made more sense to split them into twos. Three was such a gross, inelegant number. And furthermore, Mister Teacher, why is my nap carpet not in the middle of the room? It needs to be in half!

You cringe at the memory, taking the time to drum your fingers in the same pattern, just mirrored, on the side of your desk as you stare at your computer. Medication helped, as did _self-medication_ (and yes, that is a euphemism). So did the world of computers - you grew up in just enough time to witness them become commonplace, and the thrum of your dual setup always is pleasing to your ears as long as one of them isn't hearing too much noise compared to the other. 

And Aradia helps too. She helps a great deal. She understood that when she walked into your room, because the architecture was lopsided, she needed to walk horizontally across the wall, and then back to the middle, so that she had the same amount of footsteps on either half total. Then she would walk behind you, like she's doing now, and you raise both your arms above your head. She'd lift you up, and you try to turn around in a way that'll let you experience both halves of the room. You're frustrated. You hate it.

"AA..." You say, as she puts you down on one half of the room, facing her. This was always an ordeal, figuring out how to get you out of the chair - usually you had stayed in your room long enough that you forgot which direction you got on it in. She grabbed your hand and put her arm around your wrist and then rummaged around in her skirt pocket and then as classical music began to play she put her arm back around your wrist and you twitched. You twitched before she spun you around to the other side of the room, and then back to the first half. You didn't know what she was doing this time - she tended to mix it up but never this brazenly. She leaned in to press her face against yours and smiled so you smiled back because you had to mirror her. 

"sollux! i, um... this is really stupid but i found some classical music that i think you will like because the rhythm is in a duple time meter. and this dance is a two-step! is that okay?" She asks, as you press your noses together. Of course it's okay. Your new medicine is working wonders, but even if it wasn't, it would be wonderful anyway.

"AA, of cour2e iit'2 okay, FUCK!" You curse, your foot twitching as your hand on her hip tightens. Her smile turns downward a little and you shake your head. "n-no, keep 2-2miiling! iit'2 ju2t... ii got 2ome new med2..."

"oh!" She exclaims, before beginning to smile and slowing down the dance just enough that you fall out of sync with the movement. "are they working? 0u0"

A spasm rolled through your back. "JU22T PEACHY, FUCK!" You scream as you both fall further out of lockstep with the song.

"sollux?!" She asks, gripping onto you tighter as she stops moving entirely. You wish she didn't. Now you haven't made an even number of rotations around, and you're overbalanced on one-side, and she stopped you on a fronted beat meaning that you didn't finish the one-two of the dance. You burrow your head into her chest as you grab her neck, twisting to the left, to the right, and then promptly black out. 

Later that evening, one particular drug dealer curls her mouth up into a sickeningly smug grin as she watches the news.

A murder? Shame. Snitches get what they deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended this to spiral into a series, but it has begun to and I am sorry.


End file.
